palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Military Arts:
''Advanced Military Arts: '' Entrance Requirements: No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 16 Years (8 Years as Secondary Martial Art Form) This form is meant to be a combination of hard and soft, circular and linear techniques. Weapon practice is designed to be more practical than ornamental, because In this art the student learns to use any object as a weapon. As a practical matter that means any ancient weapon described in the game. NOTE: This does not include guns or other modern weapons. An expert in Advanced military Arts prefers to enter a combat totally unarmed, but in an area where there are plenty of potential weapons laying around. Once entered into combat she'll use whatever items come to hand. Just about any room or area contains suitable hand to hand and throwing weapons. Places like kitchens and tool rooms are veritable arsenals of death for a master of this art. A master will take the time to evaluate an opponent before charging into battle. The preferred method of combat is to wait for the enemy's attack and then to counter, with movements as different as possible. If the attack is linear (punches and straight kicks) then the response should be circular (parries and body flip/throws). If the attack is circular then the response should be linear. Once combat is joined then the idea is to continually keep on the move. Spinning and jumping kicks are preferred, with body flip/throws, hand strikes and chokes reserved for finishing off the victim. Weapon practice is not just ornamental; each W.P. is designed to be used with the bonuses and maneuvers of the form. Hwarang-Do is taught only in Korea. Costume: Standard Karate outfit but with a colored silk sash in place of the belt. Optional cloth wrappings around the wrist-forearm and calve-ankle. Stance: A wide sideways stance with legs almost twice shoulder-width apart. The hands are held high, shoulder level, with one open in a knife-blade position and the other hand closed into a fist. Or hand position varies according to weapon availability. ' ' CHARACTER BONUSES: ' Add 2 to M.E. Add 1 to P.S. Add 1 to P.P. Add 2 to P.E. Add 3 to Spd. Add 20 to S.D.C. ' ' '''COMBAT SKILLS: ' '''Attacks per Melee: 5 Escape Moves: Roll With Punch/Fall/Impact, Maintain Balance, Leap, Back flip Attack Moves: Leap, Roll, Back flip Basic Defensive Moves: Dodge, Parry, Automatic Parry Advanced Defenses: Multiple Dodge, Circular Parry Hand Attacks: Strike (Punch), Knife Hand, Backhand Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Crescent Kick, Wheel Kick, Backward Sweep, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick) Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick, Flying Jump Kick. Special Attacks: Death Blow, Leap Attack, Body Flip/Throw, Critical Flip/Throw. Holds/Locks: Neck Hold-Choke Weapon Katas (Pick One): W.P. for All Ancient Weapons, with a + 1 bonus to strike, W.P. For All Paired Weapons W.P. Blunt weapon mastery, W.P. Sword- weapon mastery, W.P. Knives — weapon mastery. Modifiers to Attacks: Pull Punch, Knock-Out/Stun, Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Rear. ' ' SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING: ''' '''Martial Art Powers: Select a total of three (3) Powers from among Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Art Techniques, and Special Katas. If desired, any number of Powers can be traded one-for-one for any Basic Skill Programs (excluding physical). Languages: Korean Physical: Gymnastics, Acrobatics, Tumbling, Archery Philosophical Training: Buddhism and Zen Buddhism If this is your Primary Martial Art Form then the following other forms can be learned in a shorter time. Taido (5 Years), or Yu-Sool (6 Years), Ch'in-Na (5 Years), or Shao-Lin (6 Years), Jujutsu (3 Years), Te (3 Years). ' ' 'LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES ' 1st +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Damage, Critical Strike on Natural 20, Any small found objects not usually considered a weapon (anything from pencils, to bottles, to credit cards) becomes a 1D6 damage weapon when used in hand-to-hand. Throwing one of these found objects does 1D4 damage. Critical strike with any weapon on a natural 19 or 20. 2nd +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Leap (Add 4ft to Leap Distance), +1 to Damage with any object. 3rd:+1 to strike with any object, +1 attack per melee. Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Body Hardening or Martial Art Techniques or Special Katas. 4th +1 to Strike. Critical Strike or Knockout from Behind, Found flexible objects (like coat hangers, t-shirts, and plastic bags) can be used for choke attacks (see Combat Section Choke) doing 1D4 damage per melee. 5th +1 to parry, + 2 to entangle with any object.+1 to Rear Attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike), Critical Strike on Natural 18, 19 or 20. 6th Select One (2) Additional Martial Art Power from Chi Mastery, and body hardening and martial art techniques or Body Hardening or Martial Art Techniques or Special Katas. 7th +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Body Flip/Throw (Does 2D6 Damage), +1 to damage with any object. +1 attack per melee.. 8th +1 Attack per Melee, :+1 to strike with any object.. 9th Add One (1) Zenjorike Power, Critical Strike on Natural 18 or better. 10th +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Rear Attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike), Select one (1) additional martial art power from body hardening or martial art techniques. 11th :+1 to parry, + 1 to entangle. Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Chi Mastery, and Body Hardening and Martial Art Techniques or Special Katas. 12th +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Parry/Dodge, +1 to damage with any object, +1 attack per melee.. 13th :+1 to strike with any object., Add One (1) Zenjorike Power. 14th +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Body Rip/Throw, Death Blow on roll of Natural 20. 15th +1 to Rear Attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike), Select one (1) additional martial art power from body hardening and martial art techniques.. ' ' 'Why Study Advanced Military Arts? ' A well balanced martial art that is aggressive enough to handle multiple attackers but defensive as well. It's also flexible in combat distance, with leaps and jump kicks for long distance, a full range of combat distance strikes, and body flip/throws for grappling distance. It also offers a perfect espionage or martial art ability, that of using any object as an effective weapon. Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Content